1. Field of the Invention
Recreational toys, particularly a deformable sphere or ball with a suction cup exterior. The interior of the ball is partially filled with a particulate aggregate, such that a substantially planar surface is assumed by the exterior of the sphere as the suction cups, engage a supporting surface upon which the sphere may be thrown.
2. Description of the Prior Art
MISKO--U.S. Pat. No. 3,008,719 PA1 ROSENBERG--U.S. Pat. No. 3,601,923 PA1 CLARKE--U.S. Pat. No. 3,941,383 PA1 KRAFT--U.S. Pat. No. 4,212,460 PA1 McNEIL--U.S. Pat. No. 4,448,418
The prior art depicts especially constructed recreational balls which may adhere to a specific target such as a "VELCRO" or magnetic surface. However, the prior art does not teach a deformable sphere or ball having a suction cup exterior and interior partially filled with loose aggregate.